Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa Newbie Dash/@comment-25862617-20160510234419
O que dizer desse Dave Rapp que eu mal conheço e já não considero nada. Estou longe de ser um bom crítico, mas quando um episódio se torna a cômoda que seu dedinho do pé insiste em acertar, eu tenho que opinar, da mesma forma quando um episódio é relativamente bom. Desde as duas Partes do Império do Cristal, eu não via um episódio que conseguiu se perder em todos os atos (Por causa do roteiro bagunçado propositalmente, Slice of Life não conta). Newbie Dash começa mal, é mal no meio e termina mal. A entrada de Rainbow Dash para os Wonderbolts era algo tão esperado quanto as Crusaders ganharem suas marcas e é uma pena que isso foi tão mal apresentado nesse episódio, diferente do que foi apresentado em Crusaders of the Lost Mark. O episódio começa errado, Dashie com Scoots, de boas conversando sobre ela ser uma reserva dos Wonderbolts, aí aparece a Spitfire e diz que ela agora é uma Wonderbolt. .-. What? Como assim? Para ser uma das cenas mais esperadas da série, faltou emoção e muita. Eu tive que voltar a cena para entender melhor. Quando Dashie chega no QG dos Wonderbolts, só consigo ver duas coisas: Os Wonderbolts são todos babacas, como nunca visto na série antes. E a volta de uma das coisas que mais me fazem raiva. O tal do Rainbow Crash, um dos motivos da nota baixa do episódio Sonic Rainboom. Depois Dashie faz uma performace absurda de cada uma das suas amigas, apesar de ter sido até divertido, foi tão tosco se analisar bem. Se tentaram representar novamente a piada de The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, quando Dashie imita a Twilight e sua crina fica igual a dela, não deu certo, como a maioria das piadas que a Hasbro tenta refazer para agradar os fãs. Uma coisa que me intrigava, era saber aonde estava o fato que Dashie fez várias coisas para os Wonderbolts e para Equestria, para ser apresentado daquela forma no final. Sério, ainda bem que não teve o Sonic Rainboom, porque o episódio já estava praticamente morto. Fazia muito tempo que Dashie não era protagonista de um episódio médio/fraco. Os únicos foram os medianos May the Best Pet Win! e Misterious Mare Do Well, que vieram um seguido do outro, na 2 Temporada. E o médio, petendo para fraco, Sonic Rainboom, da 1ª Temporada. Já episódios relacionados com os Wonderbolts, a maioria tinha um bom prestígio, exceto Sonic Rainboom novamente. Mesmo depois da pedreira que foi esse episódio, tenho que destacar o que foi bom. Algumas cenas de Dashie tentando provar que não era a Rainbow Crash, mesmo tendo vacilado na maior parte das vezes e as participações secundárias dos personagens principais. Pinkie, mais uma vez, mostrando que tem de tudo para ser a melhor mane da temporada novamente e consequentemente, a melhor mane no geral, em minha visão. Por que deram um tema importante para um novato igual o Rapp? Por que não deixaram para a Rogers, a Morrow ou até o Polsky cuidar sozinho do episódio todo, iam se sair melhor, certeza, ou até os irmãos Fox, que eu gostei da primeira impressão deles. Infelizmente tenho que dar uma nota deveras baixa, mas é isso mesmo: 3,5/10